Conquerors of love
by AnotherPKFan
Summary: A boy wakes up as a Pokemon in the Pokemon world. All he remembers is that he was knocked out. Now, to uncover more about this mystery, he makes an exploration team with a Shinx with a shady past, and a Pikachu with a deadly secret...
1. Chapter 1

**Um, hello to anyone who has decided to read my fanfic! I just recently came here, and this is my first fanfic, and the first time I'm writing a story for the public. So please give me some tips or anything to improve my writing, I appreciate them!**

**I always see people write disclaimers, so: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo does.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

I groaned, opening my eyes. The bright streaks of light pierced my retina, and I hurriedly shut them before I went blind. I was on a steel table, its cold surface tickling my skin. A voice laughed in the background, and I strained to turn my neck.

''Who's...there...'' I mumbled, before my vision tunneled. The last thing I saw was a black briefcase, and a voice saying ''Perfect. He's out cold. Get ready to launch the subject.''

...

''Hey! Wake up!'' A voice said, and I felt my head being pushed around. ''Are you dead?''

''No.'' I weakly replied, and the person suddenly pushed me to my side. ''Ow...''

''Oh no! Does it hurt?'' The voice sounded like a boy. ''Can you stand?''

''I...try...'' I mumbled, and opened my eyes. I was on a beach, golden sand spreading across the horizon as far as I could see. The sea was bubbling, and soapy bubbles floated to me, some landing on my nose. There was a massive cliff shadowing me, and I could hear the scurrying of some sort of creature.

''Who are you? Why are you knocked out?'' He asked me. I turned to him, and saw that my savior was some kind of yellow rodent with a lightning bolt shaped tail, and red pouches on his cheeks. Next to him was a small stone, engraved in weird symbols.

''I...don't remember.'' I said, still too weak to move. ''All I remember is that I was being captured by some people, and they put me in some black briefcase. After that, I passed out.''

''Sounds like Pokemon catchers.'' His cheeks radiated electricity. ''I hate those guys!''

His words rang in my mind. ''Wait, what's a Pokemon?''

''Pokemon!'' He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''You know, creatures like you and me?''

''But I'm a human!'' I protested, looking at my body. What I saw made my heart leap.

''OH MY GOD!'' I yelled, looking at my whole body. I wasn't a human! I was...well, I've never seen this before. I had the body of a puppy, and was completely covered in blue fur, with some darker patches that looked like diamonds on my paws. And I had two strands of diamond shaped things dangling from either side of my eyes. I moved my head, and they moved too. I also looked at my back. I had a tail, which was pretty thin at the base and had a diamond shaped end.

''WHAT AM I?!'' I screamed. He shook his head. ''I thought you knew!''

''I don't know this thing!'' I said, checking on my body again. ''I'm a human!''

''You look like a Pokemon to me,'' He shrugged. ''By the way, my name's Desmond!'' He extended a hand.

''Um...I don't have hands.'' I said, looking at my paws. So I touched his paw with my nose.

''Ow!'' A static charge went through my whole body, and I pulled back quickly. He looked at me apologetically.

''Sorry about that...we Pikachus conduct electricity.'' He said. ''Also, you moved so quickly! Do you know Agility?''

''Is it a stat?'' I tilted my head.

''Um...it's a move.'' He explained, which did not make me any wiser. ''You use moves when battling.''

''B-B-Battle?'' I trembled. ''I'm scared of fighting!''

He rolled his eyes, which made me extremely annoyed. ''I knew girls were wimps.''

''I'm not a girl. I'm a boy,'' I said. ''You should see a doctor.''

''You might as well be a girl,'' He smirked.

''I'm a boy!'' I looked down on my body, and I realized something.

''EEP!'' I squealed, crouching into a ball. ''I'm naked!''

''You look pretty covered to me,'' He shrugged.

He said covered. Not clothed. Does anyone wear clothes here?

I slowly stood up on all fours again. ''This is really freaking me out. I used to be human! What happened...''

''Well, you look like you're alone, so would you like to make an exploration team with me?'' He asked excitedly.

''Huh?''

Desmond smacked his forehead. ''I'll explain on the way to Wigglytuff's guild. Now come on!'' He grabbed my tail and started pulling me.

''Hey, stop it!'' I tried to pull my tail away, but his grip was vice like. ''It hurts!''

''Of course it hurts,'' He dismissed. ''I need a way of punishing you if you don't listen!''

Wait...what?

...

''So, Pokemon create little groups called exploration teams, and they do quests for people?'' I said carefully.

He nodded, and I let out a sigh of relief. ''And they sign up at a place called a guild?''

''Yep!'' He said.

''Okay, and we're in a place called Golden Beach?''

Nod.

''And we're going to head to the nearest guild, which is at the Pokemon village?''

Nod.

''What's the point of this?''

He yanked on my tail, causing me to yelp. ''Ow! Stop that!''

''You weren't listening.'' He said casually. ''Pokemon exploration teams do quests for people, and they explore new new dungeons! They get to go on rescue missions, collection missions, rendezvous missions, and a lot more! Doesn't that sound fun!''

''It sounds scary!'' I shook my head. He raised my tail. ''I mean, it's really fun and awesome!''

''Much better.'' He nodded. We walked into a dense forest, with eerie sounds playing everywhere.

''Hey, Desmond. When I woke up just now, I saw a piece of rock with some strange symbols on it.'' I said.

He froze. ''It's nothing! The symbols are a trick of the light!'' He said nervously.

''But I saw them!'' I pressed, standing in front of him and stopping both of us.

''We really don't want to stop here,'' He said nervously. ''...What's your name?''

''I can't remember. Anyway, I saw that rock, Desmond! You can't lie to me! I thought we were friends!'' I said, crying a little.

He was looking around nervously. ''I'm serious! We do not want to stay here!''

''What's the worst that could happen?'' I shrugged. Desmond turned pale, and started trembling. He let go of my tail, which was a relief, and his teeth clattered.

''What?'' I asked. He raised a shaking hand behind me. I turned, and a blue lion cub thing popped out of nowhere and yelled ''BOO!'' on my face.

''Too soon.'' I said. The cub groaned and fell on its back. Now that it was still, I saw that it's top half was light blue, while it's bottom half was black. It had a long tail, with a yellow star at the end.

''I could never seem to scare anyone,'' The cub pouted, and it sounded like a girl. ''They always say I'm cute and not scary.''

''You are!'' I said, and she looked at me in gratitude. Her pupils were yellow and sparking with life.

''Thanks...who are you guys?'' She asked. ''I know the idiot's a Pikachu, but I've never seen you before!''

''I used to be a human.'' I said. ''But after some unfortunate events, I turned into this thing,'' I twirled my body once. ''And I have no idea how to change back.''

''How stupid do you think I am?'' She demanded, her eyes fiery and piercing.

''You're the most beautiful Shinx I've seen in my life!'' Desmond flailed his arms dramatically. ''You're the most smartest Pokemon in the world!'' He did a little dance around the Shinx.

''Beat it, Romeo.'' She kicked Desmond, and he went sailing into a tree. ''So who, or what are you?'' She turned to me.

''I just answered the first question. The second one, I don't know.'' I admitted. ''Oh, and we're going to make an exploration team!''

''With that?'' She snorted, pointing to Desmond. He was lodged into a tree, boring a hole into the trunk. ''I'm coming with you. You'll need the extra help.''

''Wow, really?'' I asked. She nodded. ''But what about your parents?''

''I don't have parents,'' She snapped. ''Now do you want to find out more about my life, or do you want to reach the Pokevillage before dark?''

''I'll do the penultimate,'' I smirked. ''Why are you here?''

''Because it's fate. Next question.''

''Why did you say you don't have parents?''

''It's like that. Next question.''

''Do you have any relatives?''

''They died, the end. End of interrogation. Now let's go!'' She pointed to the sun. It was crawling at the horizon, shedding the last bits of light onto my face.

''Wait.'' I walked to Desmond. ''I've wanted to do this ever since I met you.''

I bit his tail, and he yelped. I pulled it, and pulled the Pikachu out of the tree, causing it to topple over. He whimpered and caressed his injured tail.

''That felt good.'' I sighed, and the Shinx laughed cutely. She walked next to me.

''We're almost to the village. Race?'' She asked.

''Winner gets to decide the team name.''

''Done.'' She declared, and sprinted off immediately.

''Unfair!'' I yelled, running after her and leaving Desmond in the dust.

...

''Are people supposed to look at me like that?'' I whispered to the Shinx. Creatures of every sorts dotted the village, glancing at me every now and then.

''They're just curious cause they've never seen you before.'' She replied. ''But also because they're not taking any chances. Especially with what happened before.''

I was about to ask, when Desmond interrupted us, panting heavily.

''So, who won?'' He said, taking deep breaths.

''Me.'' I smirked. ''And she got a head start.''

''You were bigger than me!'' She protested.

''I'm calling the team 'Black Raven'. Cause it sounds cool.'' I said.

The two Pokemon looked at each other, then shrugged. ''I'm fine with it.''

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew across the market, which surprisingly didn't chill me or anything. Desmond and Shinx, however, were shivering uncontrollably.

The Shinx sneezed, and rubbed her nose. ''It's so cold! How are you not sneezing!''

''I dunno,'' I said. ''Maybe it's cause of my new body.''

''Or you're too full of hot air.'' Desmond said with clattering teeth.

I was about to reply with some smart comeback when I felt something cold and menacing breathing down on my back. I turned around, but no one was there. I swore I could hear a faint voice laughing menacingly. It was like there was something...or _someone,_ looming over me, ready to jump on me.

''Is something wrong?'' Shinx asked, looking worried.

I shook my head. ''Nothing. Where's the guild again?''

''It's there.'' Desmond pointed to the giant building in the center of the village. I saw that his other paw was holding something.

''Let's go.''

...

''Pokemon detected!'' A voice said from under the grille. I was standing on it after the same voice told me earlier to step forward. A massive red and yellow striped tent pitched in front of me, and I couldn't see how this was a guild.

''Who is it!'' A high pitched tone asked.

''It's um...uh...''

''What is it? Spit it out, Dugtrio!''

''Um, master Wigglytuff? It's not a Pokemon I've ever seen before.'' Dugtrio said.

''Oh goodie! I like surprises!'' I heard a clap from the grille, and Dugtrio said ''Your other members should register first!''

Desmond and Shinx both stepped forward, and the Dugtrio identified them.

''Clear!'' The gate swung open with a deafening screech, and we stepped into the tent gingerly.

Inside, it was better than outside. A receptionist counter was positioned on the left of the tent, and a bird Pokemon was busy tending to a stack of papers. A coat rack was on the right of the tent, and only had one coat hanging from it. The middle was a giant gaping hole with a ladder leading downwards.

''New team?'' The bird asked. ''Register here!'' He threw a piece of paper at us, and Desmond caught it.

''Desmond, be the writer.'' I said.

He huffed, and took a pen from the counter.

''Done! Finally,'' He sighed, as we watched.

''Yes, very good!'' The bird snatched the paper, scanned it and gestured to the ladder. ''I'll be your guide for today. Call me Chatot. Come now, let's show you our base!''

''Um...Chatot? Me and Shinx can't climb.'' I raised my paws. Shinx did so too.

''Your Pikachu can. Call him to carry one of you down!'' Chatot waved his wing impatiently, then climbed down the ladder.

''No way!'' We both said. ''I'm not letting him carry me like a baby!''

Chatot's head popped out from the hole. ''Then be stuck on the third level forever. Just swallow your pride, girls!''

''I'M NOT A GIRL!'' I yelled. ''WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M A GIRL?''

''Cause you complain like one.'' Desmond snickered. Shinx growled and kicked him into the hole.

''Thanks, Shinx.'' I smiled at her.

''No need. He's a jerk.'' She smiled back.

''By the way, what's your name?'' I asked. ''I don't know anything other than you're a Shinx.''

''I've never told my name to anyone, but...'' She sighed. ''I'm Liliana.''

''Why didn't you tell your name to anyone, Liliana?''

''I don't want to talk about it.'' She lowered her head.

''Guys! And girl.'' Pikachu said. ''We can't wait forever!'' He stretched his hands eagerly.

''I feel violated.'' Liliana turned her nose in disgust. ''Please tell me they're installing a ramp in the future.''

...

''Here, we have the barracks. This is where you're staying.'' Chatot droned on. We just went through the main lobby, which was full of bustling Pokemon all wearing different badges.

''You'll get a standard badge later on.'' Chatot said. He showed us the trading center, the quests board, and the kitchen.

''All acquainted?'' Chatot asked. We all nodded. ''Good! You can come to master wigglytuff's office later and receive your starter items.''

A passing giant green insect chatted with his friends, then his eyebrows shot when he saw me.

''My beautiful lady, may I have the honor of an outing when I'm done with my quest?'' He bowed.

''I. Hate. Everyone.'' I gritted my teeth. ''I'm a boy, by the way.''

''Oh no!'' He gasped. ''It is a sin to keep such a beautiful body in the wrong gender. What a shame.'' He sighed, looking at my chest.

''I'm getting clothes. Now.'' I said.

''There's a market on the first floor, but I don't know if they sell these 'clothes'...'' Chatot began, but I was already down the ladder. I didn't care, I just dropped in onto the floor, since the market was on the last floor, anyway.

''Ouch!'' I yelped, my side hitting the bottom first. Immediately, a dozen Pokemon rushed to me, carrying potions and food and bandages.

''Um...thanks?'' I said, watching as the Pokemon all gave me some kind of gifts. One of them handed me a diary.

''I know it's not really empty, but I thought it would be good for you!'' The Pokemon blushed. He looked like a giant red cricket.

''Thank you for this gift.'' I said sincerely, which caused an outbreak of protests among the other Pokemon.

''Time to go!'' Desmond appeared on the second floor and pulled me up.

''Wow, those guys are really desperate for a girlfriend.'' I shook my head. Liliana was looking at me enviously.

''Should we sleep now?'' I asked.

''You go. I'll collect our stuff.'' Liliana walked to the main office.

''You heard her. Let's go!'' Desmond pointed to the dark hallway. I followed him, and entered a room with three straw beds.

''Not exactly a king-sized bed, but I'll take it.'' I said.

''What does king sized bed mean?'' He scratched his head.

''Nothing.''

He resumed his yawning pose, stealthily putting an object deep into the straw bed. It must be that stone...what does it mean? And why is it so important to him?

''I have an announcement!'' He declared. ''No one is to change beds. _Ever.''_

''Fine.'' I said, but he didn't say anything about checking a bed.

''Sleep time!'' He rested his head on the straw and began to snore.

I sighed. What is going to happen to me...It was already a shock that I'm not a human, now I'm supposedly the leader of this...team? , and I have no idea of anything except that I'm a Pokemon. And Liliana...what is she hiding? Why is she so shady when it comes to her family? Why...why did she join us, when she literally met us at the forest only? Does she want to be in an exploration team for something?

And then there's Desmond. He's a jerk, but he's always serious when it comes to that small rock he always carries around. What does it mean? Why is it so important that Desmond tries to hide it? And why does he always deny that he has it?

I sighed. Better to just stop pondering on that subject. It's just going to cause a lot of mistrust and suspicion between us. I'm sure they'll tell me when they're ready! I hope...well, I don't expect to remember all of 'this'. So I got ready to write the first page of my new diary, and the first entry to an uncertain future.

''Wait...OH NO! I FORGOT TO BUY A PEN!''

* * *

**If you made it this far, I congratulate you. Seriously.**

**I'm sorry if this is like, bad or anything. I'm just trying to improve, and this website seems like a good place to start, since I can write about my fav anime too! So, goodbye for now! I'll love it if you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to start off by saying, thank you all, who have reviewed, liked, followed, whatever. I really appreciate that you guys actually liked my fanfics!** **Thank you again for your support, and I hope I will surpass your expectations with this new chapter!**

**Let's be honest, that's never going to happen. Oh well, at least you all had a good time reading the first chapter! I'm kidding. Anyway, please enjoy! Any type of feedback is appreciated! Also, I will be updating the first. Nothing much, just changing some of the typos (Thx to korne-pokemon-luv for pointing them out!)**

**Also, this is even longer than chapter 1, so I hope it was worth the long wait!**

* * *

''I can't believe we're actually doing this.'' Desmond mumbled, yawning loudly. ''Is a pen that important?''

''Shh!'' I hissed. ''You're going to get us caught!''

''We're alone. In a deserted market. Do you see my line of logic?'' He folded his arms and shook his head.

''We're not alone. Look!'' I pointed to the three silhouettes outlined in the dark. I crouched behind a booth and Desmond lied on his belly, watching the trio intently.

''Where is it?'' One of them barked. It was the biggest of them all, and looked like some kind of giant skunk. Its companions looked like a bat and a floating meteor.

''It's not here, Koby!'' The bat squeaked. ''We looked everywhere!''

''Did you look in the girl's toilet?'' Koby asked the bat. ''Never mind, that's probably the first place you looked.''

''Hey!'' I stepped forward, ignoring Desmond's panicked whispers. ''What are you doing here?''

''A beauty in our midst!'' Koby bellowed with laughter. His two friends snickered.

''Tell me, fair lady, what brings you to this place?'' He looked around the deserted market. ''Did you come here to seek a Pokemon in shining armor? Well, let me satisfy your lust, Beautiful.''

''That's a pipe dream.'' I said dryly.

''Oh ho ho!'' He laughed. ''Doing dirty jokes already? You surprise me, Beautiful.''

''The same can't be said for you.'' Koby froze. ''You're repulsive. Anyone that does anything after dark is pretty suspicious to me!''

Suddenly, a bright light shined upon us, and I turned away. Chatot's figure stood in the darkness, his face illuminated by the glow of his lantern. He actually looked pretty menacing, considering he's rainbow colored. He glared at us, tapping his claw impatiently.

''Does anyone want to give me an explanation?'' He glared at us, at me in particular. ''You. Explain.'' He lifted a wing at me.

''Huh? Uh...I just wanted to get a pen!'' I blurted. ''And then I saw these three suspicious figures and I thought they were thieves and-''

''Nonsense!'' Chatot scoffed. ''How would these three outstanding Pokemon be any thieves?''

Koby's gang beamed like the lantern. How are they outstanding? How is this even possible?

''We're an exploration team, by the way.'' Koby flashed an insignia of two birds with their beaks touching, so it looked like they were making a heart.

''Wait...let me guess your team name!'' I said. ''I know! Love Birds!''. Koby reddened, like I had nailed their team name.

''Be respectful!'' Chatot snapped. Desmond and I bowed our heads, barely containing our laughter. ''It is a perfectly normal name!''

''Chatot's one of them.'' I whispered to Desmond. He couldn't take it, and burst into a fit of giggles. I also shook in my spot, laughing softly.

''Oh, Beautiful! I will do anything, just to hear that sweet melodic laugh of yours!'' Koby gave me a look of longing.

''Before I get way too into my role, I'm a boy.'' I explained. ''I'm not a girl.''

''Lies!'' Koby yelled. ''I know you're just trying to put me away! I won't let another one slip through me again! When I find the fallen-''

Chatot coughed very loudly, silencing Koby. ''Well, I'm sure that tonight was very chatty,'' He gave Koby a death glare. ''But I think it's time we got to sleep. Before we wake the master.''

Suddenly, the lights of the market flickered on, beating Chatot's lantern by a mile. They casted light upon a pink figure yawning in front of them.

''Master Wigglytuff!'' Chatot and Koby's gang immediately bowed. Desmond did so too, and I followed suit. The pink Pokemon yawned again, and settled his gaze onto Chatot.

''What is this...party you're having here.'' Wigglytuff mumbled. He looked like he was half asleep. ''I need my beauty nap...mmm.''

Chatot opened his beak, but I beat him to the chase. ''Master Wigglytuff, we were just having a quiet conversation! We didn't mean to wake you up!''

''Mmm.'' Wigglytuff opened one eye, then closed it. ''If that's it, you may all leave now. Be a pal and dismiss them, will you, Chatot?'' He clapped my back softly.

''But...I'm not Chatot.'' I said, puzzled.

''I don't care who you are. I'm giving you the authority to dismiss them. Now let me sleep in peace.'' He waddled back to his office and slammed the door.

''Do you know what that means?!'.' Desmond said excitedly. ''You're given the authority to dismiss people! And the only Pokemon who can do that is either Wigglytuff, or you! You can order Chatot around!''

''Master Wigglytuff wasn't in his right mind!'' Chatot flapped his wings around. ''He didn't mean this!''

''Chatot, shut your beak.'' I smirked. Chatot opened his mouth awkwardly, then closed it. ''Good boy.''

He glared at me, but said nothing. ''Well, I think it's time to sleep. Don't you think, Koby?'' I turned my gaze onto the love team. He was completely enchanted by me, smiling sweetly and looking at the sky, mouth hanging open like he was catching flies.

''Nevermind. Everyone, sleep!'' I ordered, enjoying the thrill of ordering people around. Chatot squawked furiously, but I silenced him with a threat, saying I'll report this to Wigglytuff that he's committing insubordination. His cheeks burned, and he stared at the ground.

...

''YOU LEFT ME TO SLEEP HERE, AND YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO COME?!'' Liliana yelled, trembling with rage.

''You looked so tired, I wanted to let you sleep!'' I said. ''Let's be honest, you were tired, right?''

''Yeah...'' She sighed. Desmond suddenly ran to her, flipped her on her back and clapped his paws twice.

''Hey!'' She yelled, but he was already massaging her chest. She moaned, and sank into her bed, her paws twitching slightly.

''Please stop moaning. You're giving me disturbing thoughts.'' I shut my eyes. She deliberately moaned even louder, and gasped sharply when Desmond rubbed her. I felt a tinge of jealousy erupt in me, and I resisted the urge to just tackled Desmond into the hallway.

''Aw, yeah!'' She moaned. ''Keep rubbing me, Desmond. I feel like getting-''

''Bedtime! Now!'' I said, before I started getting aroused. Liliana gave me a smug look and turned over in her bed. In a few seconds, she was snoring softly.

''Desmond, that was the most...why'd you even...I don't even know how to express it!'' I shook my head. Desmond smiled sheepishly, then returned to his pile of straw too.

''You like her, don't you?'' He said with his back turned on me.

''No! I don't!'' My cheeks flushed. ''She's just a friend to me!''

''She could be more than your friend, you know.''

''A friend! Yes, friend!'' I reddened even more, and it felt like I was in an oven.

''Come on, Desmond. Show her your Manliness!'' He mumbled.

I let out a sigh of relief. So he was just talking to himself! I collapsed on the floor, too relieved to move.

''Have to...win her...I won't let her be...taken.'' Desmond mumbled, then cringed like he was having a bad dream.

Desmond really seems to like Liliana...maybe it's best for her to forget about me. I don't even know my name, how can she love me? But a part of my heart told me she likes me a lot...and I do too...maybe, we can just-

No! I can tell Desmond's serious about her! I won't let myself get in the way of them. Even if it means I'll be alone...

I sighed and crawled to my bed, curling up in it. The instant I shut my eyes, the first thing I saw, was Liliana smiling at me cutely at the forest. I quickly blinked my eyes open, gasping.

''What is wrong with me...'' I said, before falling back to sleep. ''Think other thoughts!''

The images of Liliana plagued my mind, and I finally shut my eyes, exhausted from forcing Liliana from my vision.

...

_I opened my eyes. I was in a dungeon, watching in horror as two figures got pushed out in front of me by two guards, and I knew they were my parents._

_''Mommy!'' I cried, jumping into her arms. She hugged me tightly, weeping. Dad sat with a grim expression, and the guards smacked his back with the flat of their sword._

_''Daddy!'' He raised a hand. ''Let these Japanese dogs do their worst.'' He spat out a bloody tooth. ''I've been to many wars, I've seen many things in my life. But none were as cruel or evil as the cursed Japan dogs.''_

_One of the guards said something, then kicked him. He coughed up blood, writhing on the floor._

_''Mommy! Daddy's going to be okay...right?'' I pleaded her. She stared at me with sad, auburn eyes._

_''He's always the reckless, courageous hero he was.'' She smiled sadly. Dad slowly got up on his feet, and yelled profanities at the two guards. One of them rolled their eyes and stabbed my dad. He gasped and fell backwards, eyes glazed and lifeless._

_''No!'' I cried, reaching out my hand. But mommy held me back. ''Don't do it, they'll kill you!''_

_The first guard talked to the second, and I could understand what they said. ''Why'd you kill him? We need him! He's the-''_

_''He killed himself because of depression. End of story. Nobody will ever know,'' The second guard smirked. ''No one will ever care for these dogs anyway. Fit for bones only.''_

_I glared at them with fierce intensity. ''You dogs! Give me back my daddy!''_

_They stared at me, bemused, then laughed. They walked out of the prison, swinging the door close._

_''I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry.'' Mommy cried, hugging me. I hugged her back._

_''Don't be sorry. It's the Japanese that are going to be sorry.'' I said, resentment laced in my words. ''I'll make sure they'll never kill anyone again.''_

...

I sat up straight, panting heavily. What was that? Was that...my family? And is my name Dean? What's happening? Was there a war during my time?

I realized I was sweating. Icy cold beads dropped onto the bed, freezing the straw in place. I sighed and got up. Since I was awake, I might as well try to freshen up.

A dark figure suddenly entered the room. I panicked when I saw it and screamed.

''THIEF! HELP!'' I yelled. The figure suddenly staggered backward, and I tackled it into a wall.

''What's happening?'' Sleepy Pokemon emerged from their bunkers, yawning.

''Get off me!'' The figure yelled. I stepped away from him, watching him closely. Desmond and Liliana came running to me.

''What?!'' Liliana stood in battle pose, eyes darting around. She looked like a fallen angel.

''Your leader decided to tackle me,'' The figure muttered. He looked like a cross between a hippo and a mouse. He had disk shaped ears that looked like a speaker, and he was purple. ''I'm Loudred. I am supposed to wake you all up.'' He tapped on his tool belt impatiently.

''Oh...sorry!'' I blushed. Loudred suddenly looked at me intensely, then reddened.

''No, it's okay! I shouldn't wake up a beauty from her sleep...I mean!'' He slapped his face, then noticed everyone was staring at him. ''ASSEMBLY IN TEN MINUTES! NO BUTS!''

The Pokemon instantly scrambled to their bunkers, doing whatever they're doing. Loudred turned to me, blushing. ''I'm sorry to scare you, lady. Please ask me for anything, I'll do my best to help you!''

''I want a name tag, and I'm going to write the universal sign for M-A-L-E in giant green letters.'' I muttered. ''I'm a boy.''

''Done!'' He took out a plastic name tag from his tool belt. ''Here you go and WHAAAA?!'' His eyes boggled, staring at me like I was crazy.

''Yes, I'm a boy. Why is everyone so surprised about that?'' I shook my head.

''CRUEL WORLD!'' He cried, kneeling down. ''YOU GIVE ME THE ONE POKEMON I LIKE, AND SHE IS A HE?!''

''The 'one Pokemon' is standing next to you.'' I said. Loudred blushed and got up, bowing extremely quickly and knocking my head.

''Ow!'' I yelped. Loudred blushed even more and scurried away, mumbling something about a klutz.

I turned to see Desmond desperately trying to hold his laughter in. Liliana looked at me sympathetically.

''I'm sure that your gender will be cleared once they announce you at the assembly!'' She said.

''I guarantee that they will also mess up my gender.'' I said.

''Wanna bet?''

''A kiss.''

''W-What?'' She stepped back. ''You want to bet...a kiss?''

''If you really want to,'' I shrugged, but my heart was screaming at me to say yes.

''I dunno...'' She smiled shyly. ''Will Desmond mind?''

Desmond! ''Uh, gotta go, Liliana! Assembly is almost here, yeah that's it!'' I quickly walked off, leaving her confused.

''Control yourself, Dean! You can't stop Desmond and Liliana...'' I said to myself. I bumped into a standing Pokemon, and he glared at me before saluting me.

''ATTENTION!'' Loudred boomed. Every single Pokemon scrambled to line up, and we stood in our groups. Liliana was poking me in my side, but I ignored her.

Chatot and Wigglytuff appeared from the office, and every Pokemon said their greetings.

''All right, listen up!'' Chatot announced. ''As many of you already know, we have a new group in our midst!''

''And a new beauty.'' Koby said. Most of the Pokemon nodded.

''Silence! Anyway,'' Chatot continued. ''The new group name is called Black Raven-''

''Rename it Dazzling Beauty.'' Koby interrupted. Everyone nodded and murmured consent.

''Enough!'' Chatot and I both yelled at the same time, causing a lot of the Pokemon to do wolf whistles.

''The members are Shinx, Desmond and...'' Chatot stared at me blankly. ''What's your name?''

''Just ask for her number already!'' Desmond said. The Pokemon all burst into laughter.

''Number...wait, you guys have phones?'' I asked Liliana. She nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chatot coughed loudly. ''Name.''

''Um...I'm called Dean.'' I said. Chatot and Wigglytuff both gasped. They both looked at each other and had a silent conversation, that went like this:

_''She can't be the one! Can she?'' Chatot looked at Wigglytuff in fear._

_''He, Chatot. And maybe, maybe not, but we must be more certain.'' Wigglytuff nodded gravely._

It scared me that two people I barely knew, I could read their expressions so clearly, but I knew it was true. Wigglytuff turned to me.

''You don't have parents, do you?'' He asked.

''Well...not really.'' I admitted. I do have parents, but they're not really Pokemon parents, so...

''I'm guessing you have dreams in your sleep.'' Wigglytuff stroked his chin.

''Wait, how did you know that?'' I demanded. Chatot squawked loudly and swiveled to Wigglytuff, flapping his wings.

_''Don't tell him yet. Don't tell anyone.'' Wigglytuff shook his head. ''We have to keep this a secret between us!''_

Suddenly, a sharp pain entered my rear. I yelped, and turned around. Liliana was biting down on my tail, and she let go. ''Sorry, Dean, I was really getting scared when you kept staring at them like some kind of zombie!'' She looked at her paws.

''You could have just poked me, you know.'' I complained, looking at my tail. It had a clear impression of a bite mark on it. ''Wow, If I didn't know better, I'd say you were really hungry...ow.''

''Sorry!'' She said. Every single male Pokemon shot her a death glare, and she shrunk in her spot.

''Anyway, we're almost at the end of the assembly. Last thing on the list is the Pokemon cheer!'' Chatot flapped his wings excitedly.

Loudred took the lead. He started ranting on about protecting the innocent and saving the needy, and I could barely keep up with the lyrics. He finally stopped, and walked off to the ladder.

''Well, it's done and done! Dismissed!'' Wigglytuff said. All the Pokemon shuffled away to do their own thing, and I was about to suggest to my team to do some quest, when Wigglytuff clapped his hands to get my attention.

''Y-Yes?'' I asked nervously. He laughed, a joyful, cheering tone, and waved his paw. ''Don't worry, you're not in trouble or anything, I just wanted to test something out.''

''What?'' I looked at his paw. He was holding something that looked like a necklace, and strung it around my neck.

''Take it. It's yours!'' He said happily.

''What does it do? I hear that different items do different things!'' I asked curiously.

''It is called a Frozen Gem. It boosts the power of ice moves!'' He explained.

''Er...what?''

''Basically, in the Pokemon world, there are different elements. To name a few, lightning, psychic, grass, water, and many more. These elements all have an advantage and a disadvantage over each other. And your element is ice!''

''I don't know how to use moves,'' I admitted.

''Oh, don't worry, you'll know how to use them when you learn them!'' He clapped my back. ''Now go and do your first quest!''

''I knew you were too ignorant to know how to choose quests.'' Desmond smirked. ''So I've decided to take it into my own hands to choose the quest for the team!''

''Shut up and carry me down.''

...

''Stand back!'' Dugtrio declared. We stood clear of the shifting panel as it got updated with new quests, and dozens of Pokemon groups surged forward.

''Wait! We should let her do it first!'' A Pokemon that looked like a blue penguin declared, pointing at me. Everyone shuffled away respectfully, leaving the board completely empty.

''I'm getting tired of saying I'm a boy.'' I sighed. ''Fine, you all win. I'm a girl, okay?''

''YES MADAM!'' Everyone saluted me.

''Hey, could you order some of them to be my personal assistant?'' Desmond whispered to me. ''I'm too lazy to carry the bag.''

''No.'' I scanned the board for some quests. Liliana was really close to me, and once, our noses touched. We both blushed and moved away after that.

''This looks good!'' Liliana pointed to the yellow slip of paper on the board. It was the only colored note there, and it read:

**Help!  
My baby Pichu is missing! He told me he went to play in the pearl dungeon yesterday!  
Now he's gone, and I'm not strong enough to go there alone!  
He should be in the room F-2. Please bring him back!  
Reward:14000 C**

''A rescue mission? Sounds easy enough.'' Desmond shrugged.

''Don't be fooled. Every map, every terrain has it's strengths and weaknesses. I'll need a full assessment on the Pearl Dungeon, before we assume any conclusions.'' I said in a gruff tone. Desmond and Liliana stared at me, shocked.

''You just talked like some commando, Dean!'' Liliana said. ''That's so cool!''

''It's not! I don't even know what I'm talking about!'' I snapped. ''This is freaking me out.''

I spotted Chatot behind a counter, taking notes of me. When I saw him, he panicked and fled the room.

''You guys see Chatot?'' I pointed to the counter, and all the Pokemon followed my paw.

''No?'' Desmond shook his head. ''You okay?''

I nodded slowly. ''Anyway, it seems like an easy quest! I'm guessing F-2 means floor 2.''

''Yep.'' Liliana said. ''Oh, and there's one more thing about dungeons. Every single dungeon in the Pokeworld is a mystery dungeon. That means that every time you enter one of them, you won't find the exact same rooms, the exact same loot, if you enter the dungeon a second time!''

''So...every time I go in one of these dungeons, the rooms and the loot will randomly generate?'' I asked.

''Huh?'' Desmond and Liliana gaped at me.

''Never mind. Let's go! I'm sure it will be fine!'' I said.

...

''Okay, first floor. Looks fine to me,'' Desmond remarked. We were standing outside Pearl Dungeon, and it looked like the opening of a massive digestive system. It even had a rock that looked like a tongue lying on the floor.

''You mean entrance.'' Liliana walked into the mouth. ''This is the first floor.''

''I knew that!'' His cheeks burned. I stepped into the mouth gingerly, and Desmond followed suit. We walked down the winding hole, which was dripping with water.

''I didn't know it was this boring!'' Desmond complained. ''We've been walking for two minutes!''

''You could always turn back,'' I suggested. He harrumphed and continued walking.

''Problem.'' Liliana announced. In front of us stood four other tunnels, all dark and foreboding.

''We each take one?'' Desmond asked.

''And let ourselves be separated. Good idea, Desmond.'' I sniffed the floor of each tunnel.

''The first tunnel is a dead end. The second has a coppery smell, and some Pokemon. The third smells of cement and water, and the fourth has no Pokemon and a lot of loot.'' I said. ''The second tunnel has the stairs.''

''How do you know all of this!'' Liliana exclaimed. ''Are you some kind of SuperPokemon?''

''Easy,'' I shrugged. ''The first, third and fourth tunnels all have no Pokemon in them. But the second does. That means the second tunnel is hiding something that the Pokemon here guard.''

Desmond did a slow clap. ''Dean Holmes...I salute you!'' He raised his paw in a mock salute.

''Haha. Let's go before I tackle you to oblivion.'' I led the way, with my two friends following closely behind me.

...

''AAAHHH!'' Liliana squealed. ''IT'S HIDEOUS!''

Desmond rolled on the floor, laughing. Even I stifled a chuckle. ''You don't need to overreact, Liliana. It's friendly!''

We were walking along the tunnel when Liliana screamed and started hugging the wall, pointing to a cute red fish Pokemon flapping uselessly on land.

''It's a Magikarp, Shinx.'' Desmond giggled. ''All it can use is Splash!''

I noticed Desmond didn't call Liliana by her name. ''I don't care! It's creepy and disgusting and ewww!'' She screamed, backing away from the fish.

''Enough teasing, I think she's really scared by it.'' I sighed.

''How do you know that!''

''Because my body is shaking along with her.'' I felt a lot of vibrations on my skin as she trembled beside me, shaking like a leaf. I suddenly felt an insane urge to kill that Magikarp, just so Liliana would stop being scared. I shook that feeling away.

''L-L-Let's just go, okay?'' She whimpered. ''I don't want to spend any more time in this place!''

''Well, there's the stairs.'' I pointed. Liliana practically ran towards them, screaming for joy.

''I'll be going too.'' Desmond followed after her. I was about to, when a cold breeze filled the air, and I felt the same looming feeling I felt yesterday. I turned around quickly, but no one was there. What is that feeling?!

''What's the hold up?'' Desmond's head appeared from the 2nd floor. ''You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!''

I realized my fur was completely frozen over, and it was standing on ends, like a porcupine.

''What's happening?!'' I yelped and jumped all around.

''Calm down!'' He ordered. I slowed down and listened. ''It's probably some kind of defense mechanism your body does when it's threatened.''

''Great. I love being a porcupine.'' I mumbled, before walking up the stairs.

...

It was completely pitch black on the second floor. I couldn't even see my friends in here. Liliana breathed in deeply, then started giving off light.

''Wow!'' I admired the glowing Shinx. She blushed and clawed at the ground. ''Yeah, I can make light.''

''Cool! Now I won't trip and die a horrible death!'' Desmond said. ''Where's the Pichu?''

Suddenly, a bright flash of light emerged from one corner, and it died down immediately. I saw a tiny version of Desmond run towards us, then faint.

''Is that a Pichu? That's so cute!'' I said. The Pichu was being followed by four Pokemon that looked like black dogs. They had short, pointed tails and looked like they were wearing simple body armor, that covered their head and parts of their back.

''Houndours!'' Liliana warned. The dog Pokemon all barked at us, and one of them, the leader, stepped forward.

''We have no quarrel with you all. Leave, pretend you never saw us, and I promise we won't take your pacifiers away.'' He smirked. The rest of the Houndours all snickered.

''Maybe we should leave...'' Desmond trembled.

''No, they're using Intimidate on you! Snap out of it!'' Liliana smacked his face. He rubbed his cheek. ''Thanks, Shinx.''

''We're not leaving. We came here to rescue that Pichu over there. And we won't stop until he's safe in his mother's hands...paws.'' I stood my ground.

''What a pretty Pokemon you are. Shame you decided to be good.'' The leader shook his head. ''You could have been my mate!''

''That's...disturbing.'' I tried to picture myself as the Houndour's girlfriend. Not my best line of thought.

The four Houndoors all charged at once, and I analyzed their attack patterns perfectly. I spun around in a low kick, knocking the first two onto the floor. The rest backed up, snarling at me. I smirked and grabbed a fallen Houndour by its tail, throwing it at the leader. He dodged and the flying Houndour crashed into the other, so all that was left is the leader.

''How...the...you!'' He accused me. ''What black Move is this?!''

I tackled the leader, and he fell to the floor, unconscious. ''It's called Kung Fu. Look it up.'' I said triumphantly.

The Pichu was still knocked out. ''Come on, guys! We gotta bring him back!'' I called. ''Guys?''

Desmond and Liliana were shocked, gazing at me like I was an alien. ''You took down four Pokemon by yourself. FOUR!'' Desmond flailed his arms dramatically. ''Teach me your wisdom, please!''

''I have no idea how to recreate what I just did. It was like some kind of instinctive reaction or something. So don't bother!'' I said.

That got Desmond into scratching his chin. ''Hmm...so that means if you were in danger again, you would be all SuperPokemon?''

''Don't even think about it.'' I said. I took out the badge from the explorer bag around my neck, and touched the Pichu with it. We were all surrounded in a dazzling white light, and suddenly we were at the guild lobby. Chatot and some other Pokemon were pacing around nervously.

''You're back!'' Chatot flapped his wings happily, then coughed. ''I mean, you're back.''

''You don't want us to be?'' I asked. A Pikachu suddenly ran to us and hugged the Pichu tightly.

''Oh my baby! Are you all right?'' She caressed the sleeping Pichu. ''Thank you for helping me today. I honestly thought no one was going to help me!''

''Why?'' I asked.

''Oh, because my son was playing at one of the most dangerous dungeons.'' She shrugged. ''You three must be really brave and courageous to go there by yourselves!''

Suddenly, I felt very light headed. ''The most...dangerous...dungeon?'' I murmured.

''Yes! Thank you so much! Here's you're reward!'' She plastered a giant bag of coins in front of me.

''Wow, Dean! We're rich!'' Liliana exclaimed. Desmond was already jumping the money bag.

''Not so fast!'' Chatot said. ''We're going to have to deduct some of that. For guild taxes, I'm sure you can understand.''

''Sure.'' We shrugged. Chatot took the bag and counted something up on his feathers. ''Okay, here's your share!'' He tossed us a small bag.

''1400 C?!'' Desmond screamed. ''Why is it so little!''

''When you think about the costs of maintaining such a big place and buying the goods and manufacturing all those badges, it really boils down to this.'' Chatot said apologetically.

''It's okay. We don't really need that much money.'' I said. Liliana looked at me like I was crazy, and Desmond's eye was having a seizure.

''Glad to hear that!'' Chatot hauled his relatively huge bag of coins to the office.

''Selfish little piece of...'' Desmond muttered. He sulked and stormed to his room.

''Is he okay?'' Liliana whispered to me. I shook my head.

''When is he okay?''

...

After dinner, which was a blast, I headed back to my room. All around me, a thunderstorm brewed. I entered my bunker and saw that Desmond was already sleeping on his bed, snoring heavily. I got the feeling he was causing the storm...

Oh well. Time to write another entry. I took out my book and started writing down.

_''Dear diary,_

_Today was a real blast! I went to an actual dungeon full of Pokemon and creepy stuff! And I didn't collapse from fear today! Maybe it's because Liliana was there...No! I can't think of it anymore!_

_What were Love birds doing at the market? What was Koby about to say? The fallen what? And why did Chatot want to keep it a secret? Does Chatot and Wigglytuff know something I don't?_

_What was that dream? What happened there? Did my dad offend the Japanese or something? Why were we locked up?_

_Also, about Liliana. Why is she so afraid of water Pokemon? Did she have any past experiences with them? Or is it just a plain phobia? Come to think of it, ice and water are really similar to each other. Does that mean she's scared of me?_

_And something about Desmond. He looked so angry when Chatot announced we only got 1400 C out of that from a 14000 C reward. It does seem a little unfair, but it wasn't like Desmond to be so angry about that. He even almost swore...is that normal for him? Or did that unfairness remind him of something?_

_And why am I suddenly talking like an army commander? How do I analyze so much, like a detective? And since when did I know Kung Fu?_

_My favorite term in this diary is going to be '?'...It honestly now seems like we're keeping so many secrets from each other. I can't let this go on. Tomorrow, we make a clean break._

_Monday-Dean''_

* * *

**A note from the author: I do not discriminate against Japanese! I just felt like putting you guys into this story! Don't hurt me, Senpai! Ow, watch the tail!**

**I don't really know how good this chapter is, so hope you can tell me about it in the review section or something...appreciate it!**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! I hope you all are still enjoying, and I hope I write something good for you guys this chapter!**

**One teeny weeny thing I don't understand. What is AU? And what is contestshipping and armorshipping?**

**I really don't know...welp, enjoy anyways!**

* * *

''AT-CHOO!'' I sneezed, freezing the inside of my bed. I grumbled and wiped my nose.

''Dude! You should see a doctor!'' Desmond complained, rubbing his body. ''It's ten degrees in here!''

''It's not that bad!'' I said. ''Right?''

''Dean, your voice is slurred, bleary. Your eyes are unfocused and slow. You look like you could collapse any moment!'' Liliana rubbed her paw on my chest.

''Hmm, ribs are fine, no internal bleeding,'' She muttered to herself.

''Yes. I will have internal bleeding when I get a cold.'' I said sarcastically. She blushed and slowly pushed me to a more comfortable spot.

''Better?'' She asked.

''Yes, mommy.'' I rolled my eyes.

''You're drooling! Here, let me help you.'' She bit off a part of my bed and began wiping my mouth with the frozen straw.

Desmond was trying so hard not to laugh. He looked like he was about to defecate, hands clenched tightly, covering his mouth. A few sniggers and giggles escaped from him until he pinched himself to stop.

''Hey, stop!'' I said, pushing away her mouth. ''I can take care of myself! AT-CHOO!''

''I'm sure you can,'' Liliana teased. ''But right now, you're just an over-cute sick Pokemon that can't even control his sneeze!''

''Over-cute?'' I asked. She blushed and turned away. ''Nothing! I meant ugly and disgusting!''

''Admit it, I am cute.'' I poked her gently. ''Please? I'll beg and bark for you if you do!''

She was trembling...a lot. Either she was really cold, or she was really tempted. Probably the latter.

''Anything? I'll wag my tail even!'' I said. I think I broke her.

She suddenly turned to me, breathing heavily. ''Nice try. But I'm not falling for that.'' Her muscles were all tensed, like she was forcing herself not to jump on top of me.

''So you're going to fall for me?'' Desmond popped out of nowhere, waving around frozen straws welded into a makeshift heart. Liliana sighed, and kicked him to the entrance.

''Tonight, at eight!'' He called from the corridor, waving us goodbye. ''I'll tell Wigglytuff you guys are having an intimate time in bed!''

''YOU WOULDN'T DARE!'' Liliana screamed, but Desmond was already running to the assembly. ''COME BACK HERE!'' She chased after the Pikachu.

''What great friends I have.'' I muttered. ''Didn't even push me out of bed. Now what do I do?''

Might as well take a better look of the place. The walls were completely frozen solid, and I was pretty sure I could bring the whole room down by just tapping on the ice. The floor around me was frozen in a circle, and a ring of water surrounded the ice. My bed was a frozen popsicle. So pretty much our room looked like winter.

''Wow...did I really cause all of this?'' I wondered. ''When did I start freezing things, anyway? ...Oh yeah! It was when-''

My heart skipped a beat. Exactly a day before, Wigglytuff had given me a Frozen Gem. He said it would boost the power of ice moves. What if it did something else? It was still hung around my neck. I've never taken it off ever since Wigglytuff gave it to me. Maybe that's whats causing my cold!

I shook my head. I'm just being paranoid! Wigglytuff wouldn't give me something that would make me so sick until I couldn't...defend myself if...someone...kidnapped me. Oh no.

''DESMOND! LILIANA!'' I screamed as loud as I could. ''I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!''

A shadowy figure crept into the room silently, and my eyes widen as wide as they could go. ''LILIANA! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEONE SAVE ME!''

''It's just me.'' Desmond stepped into view, his lopsided grin permanently plastered to his face. ''Why are you so hysterical all of a sudden?''

''I AM NOT!'' I yelled. ''...Okay, a little.''

''Oooookay. Anyway,'' Desmond sat down at my popsicle bed. ''I want to talk to you about something. It's about Shinx. I think-''

''Guys!'' Liliana popped out of the hallway, beckoning us. ''Someone wants to see you!''

. . .

''A-Am I in trouble?'' I asked nervously. ''I didn't mean to freeze your room! I'm sorry!''

''It's not about that.'' Wigglytuff said gravely. Chatot was by his side, gaping at me like I wasn't supposed to have a cold.

''It's about your cold.'' Wigglytuff stood up from his chair, and walked over to me. ''Mouth open, please.''

I did so, and he poked around my tongue. ''Okay, done!'' He closed my mouth, leaving a bitter, old taste in my mouth, like the taste of old people.

''Wigglytuff! I mean, master Wigglytuff!'' Chatot bowed respectfully. ''What's the situation?''

''Dire.'' Wigglytuff shook his head solemnly. ''He's infected with the first stage.''

''But that Amulet! Doesn't it help to stop him from getting infected?'' Chatot shot his beak, before he closed it.

''The real question is why Desmond and Shinx didn't contract it too...'' Wigglytuff scratched his chin.

''What amulet? What's Chatot talking about?'' I asked, before I sneezed.

''This is bad...if they are already starting to infect Pokemon in here...'' Wigglytuff muttered, before he noticed me. ''What are you doing here, lad? Go on, get back to assembly!''

I bowed quickly, and scrambled away to the lobby. Everyone was looking around anxiously, and upon noticing me, and how sick I looked, they immediately started shooting off questions at me, which made my head spin.

''STOP!'' Liliana yelled, silencing all of them. ''Dean is tired! She needs rest! And asking her questions won't help her get better!''

The Pokemon all nodded thoughtfully, and returned to their spots. I gave Liliana a grateful look, and staggered to her. ''Thanks for...helping me. Nghh!''

''Dean!'' She ran to my side, helping me stand up again. ''You okay? You look like you ran a thousand miles without even stopping!''

''I...I'm sorry.'' I said quietly. ''Pretty ironic, depending on a girl to even stand up properly.''

''A girl? Or a friend?'' She got up really close to me, until I could even lick her eyes if I wanted to. ''Or both?''

''Penultimate.'' I said immediately.

Before she got another chance to talk, Loudred walked in the assembly. He took one look at me, nodded, and began speaking in a quiet voice, just enough for me to hear. Which was good. Any more than that, and my ears would probably start bleeding.

''Thank you, Loudred.'' I said, when assembly was over. ''For being really considerate to me.''

''No problem!'' He pounded his chest. ''I am always sensitive to Pokemon on the other side!''

''That reminds me. You called me a she!'' I turned to Liliana, and she immediately blushed.

''You think the Pokemon would listen to me talking about a girl or a boy?'' She said.

''Girl.'' I sighed, before calling Desmond out from a female group. ''Come on, let's go on another quest!''

''I have something else in mind.''

We all turned to the voice, and saw Wigglytuff walking to us cheerfully. ''I need you to go on a rescue mission. At the Desert Tomb.''

''Cool!'' Desmond said. ''Who's the damsel in distress?''

''My Pokedoll.'' Wigglytuff said softly.

''...'' We all stared at him silently.

''It's really important to me! My dad gave it to me on my birthday!'' Wigglytuff pleaded. ''Pleaseeee!''

''No way! I'm not going to waste my time looking for a _doll_.'' Desmond said. ''I have better things to do with my time.''

''Like jumping off a cliff.'' Liliana rolled her eyes. ''But I have to agree with him. I don't really want to spend today finding something that another Pokemon group could do for master Wigglytuff.''

Wigglytuff looked like he was about to cry. ''Come on, guys!'' I said, standing in front of the pink Pokemon. ''Wigglytuff really looks like he misses that doll! We should help him out, for everything he's done for us!''

''Like rip us off of our reward?'' Desmond muttered.

''That's a different scenario. My point is, Wigglytuff has helped us, helped me. He gave me that Frozen Gem. He didn't even ask me to pay! He was the one that founded this guild, and without him, we would probably be three lone people.'' I smiled at Wigglytuff.

Desmond and Liliana shifted uncomfortably. ''I guess I could spare some time...'' Desmond muttered. Liliana nodded furiously.

''You are a true leader, Dean.'' Wigglytuff clasped a hand on my shoulder. ''A courageous mind, and a kinder heart. I foresee great things in store for you.''

I got the feeling he was talking about more than something like getting rich or being the guild leader. ''Thanks?''

''Good. Now go on forth and bring me my doll!'' He gave me a light-hearted shove, and waved us goodbye. ''My doll looks like an Eevee!''

''Come on.'' Liliana pushed me, before I could ask a question. ''I'll tell you what an Eevee looks like.''

. . .

''Remind me again why the guild leader, with his infinite wisdom, chose a sick Pokemon, and two lousy partners to do this quest which means so much to him.'' Desmond said. ''What species are you again?''

''I told you, I don't know!'' I snapped. ''Now are we going in or not!''

''You have no idea how dangerous the Desert Tomb is, do you?'' Liliana sighed.

''Nope.''

She closed her eyes like she was trying hard not to scream. ''Dean, the Desert Tomb is full of Ground type Pokemon. Which means they know how to shape the floor until we lose our way in there forever.''

''How do you know all of this?'' Desmond asked. ''It's like you've been here before!''

''I have not!'' She blushed. ''Now, are we going in or not?''

I took a deep breath, sneezed once, and entered the dark mouth of the Tomb. Cobwebs littered the roof, and little...things, started scuttling on the floor, making creepy echos around the chamber.

We entered a giant room, which was full of Pokemon. They looked blurry and slow, and some of them sneezed.

''They sneeze just like you, Dean!'' Liliana whispered to me. I watched as some Pokemon even fell to the floor after sneezing.

''Let's get out of here. I don't want to be here any longer!'' Desmond said. I nodded quickly, and we rushed to the stairs in the middle of the room. The Pokemon didn't even seem to notice us as we raced across the sand, only stopping after we reached the first steps.

''They didn't follow us.'' I realized. ''But why?''

''Who. Cares.'' Desmond was breathing heavily. ''Let's just find the stupid doll. I don't want to be in here any longer.''

Suddenly, Liliana stumbled and dropped to the floor, coughing. I yelped and quickly tried to help her up.

''Feel...so tired.'' She mumbled. ''Need...sleep.''

''Li-I mean Shinx!'' I tried to push her chest. ''Wake up!''

She groaned, and fell asleep, snoring peacefully like she didn't have a care in the world.

''We can't go on like this!'' Desmond said. ''You and Shinx are sick! We have to call the mission off!''

''No!'' I said quickly, feeling a lump of nervousness stuck in my throat. ''We can't leave! We'll be failing Wigglytuff if we quit now!''

''He won't scold us if we told him we tried our best!'' Desmond yelled, just as a sandstorm started to pick up around us. ''Look, we're in a freaking sandstorm! Call it off!''

''No! I'm going alone, if I need to.'' I shook my head. ''I won't abandon this quest.''

Desmond went silent, as if he was pondering over something. ''Okay, fine. But you send Shinx back to the guild for healing. I'm not coming unless you agree to that.''

I nodded, and pulled out the badge on my gem. I kind of, tinkered around with the necklace, and made a makeshift pouch for our team badge. I touched the badge on her nose, and she was instantly transported away.

''Good.'' Me and Desmond said at the same time.

''So um...second floor?'' I asked, before it got even more awkward.

''Yeah...let's go.'' He started walking up the stairs, and I followed him closely.

. . .

''This isn't what I was expecting.'' Desmond said. I nodded slowly.

We were standing on a giant pile of treasures, gold, ancient paintings, and a lot of shiny stuff. Gold coins lay scattered across the floor, as if they were of no value.

''I could buy a life's worth of Grover Gel with this loot!'' Desmond jumped into the treasure, hugging the rubies and diamonds.

''I'm sure you can.'' We turned to the voice, and I saw something like an oversized porcupine. ''But this is our loot, and we aren't very keen on sharing.'' It raised a claw, and I saw that he was holding the Eevee doll!

''Um...excuse me, mister!'' I said.

''Sandslash. Call me Sandy.'' The porcupine waved a claw curtly.

''Sandy, we're here for that doll on your claw. Our guild master really wants it back!'' I said, before I sneezed, freezing the ground in front of me.

''ICE TYPE!'' Sandy screamed, and suddenly, a dozen different Sandslashes popped out of the treasure, all gasping at me.

''What's wrong?'' I whispered to Desmond.

''What's wrong, is that you're an ice type!'' Sandy yelled. ''Is this a joke to him? Sending that repulsive girl and the idiot Pikachu?''

I bit my lips before I could scream at him. ''Sandy, _sir_. We came here just for that doll. So could you please give it back to us?''

''You want this?'' He plucked the Eevee doll casually. ''You'll have to pay a price. Choose, that Pikachu, or the doll!''

''W-What?'' I trembled slightly. Two Sandslashes grabbed Desmond and suspended him in the air.

''Let me go!'' He yelled, trying to shake off the two Pokemons, which was like shaking off a bulldozer.

''This doll has a very interesting history. Would you like to know more?'' Sandy twirled the doll slowly.

I got the feeling he would have said it even if I said no, so I just nodded.

''Good girl! Now,'' He spun the doll on its stomach. ''The reason why your Wigglytuff loves this doll so much was because it was his first toy.''

I gaped at him, unsure of what to say.

''It wasn't one that he could get very easily. Back then, his family was poor. The dad always went gambling, and the mom struggled to put food on the table.'' Sandy sighed. ''He grew up in a pretty bad environment. His parents were always arguing, and I could still remember them screaming profanities from my house.''

''House?'' I asked, before he glared at me. I shut my mouth and listened.

''Wigglytuff never had a toy or anything with him. He always got scolded by his good for shit dad, and he never got any pocket money.'' Sandy said. ''You know how he got this? By working 48 hours non-stop at a nearby restaurant, just scrubbing at the plates for days.''

I shook my head. Wigglytuff had such a sad past! I wouldn't have believed it, I mean, Wigglytuff was always so cheerful and happy! That doll must really mean a lot to him...

''How do you know all of this?'' Desmond asked suddenly, and one of the Sandslashes clamped his mouth.

''He and I used to be best friends.'' Sandy said bitterly. ''Used to.''

''What happened?'' I asked.

''Let's just say we didn't agree with each other's actions. Now back to the present. Choose, the doll, or Desmond!'' Sandy stretched out the doll and wiggled it around.

Desmond was looking at me sadly, like he was saying 'Wigglytuff wants this doll so much. Let him, don't mind me!'

That was the last straw. I wasn't about to lose either of them. ''I'll take both.''

''Huh?'' Sandy asked, before the entire room erupted into a massive blizzard. Frozen coins and rubies flew around everywhere, orbiting around me, and I controlled them to smash into a corner. The blizzard died down, revealing a dozen Sandslashes unconscious, and Sandy frozen in place, his eyes widening impossibly wide.

I wanted to yell in triumph, but a wave of exhaustion washed through me, and I fell to the ground.

''Dean!'' Desmond lifted my head up. ''I don't believe this. YOU TOOK OUT THIRTEEN. ONE THREE, POKEMON!''

''I was just lucky.'' I mumbled weakly, before he shushed me.

''This is incredible. What was that move you did just now? It was so powerful!''

''And tiring. Could you please send us back? And take...the...doll.'' I said, before passing out.

. . .

''You okay?'' A voice asked. I groaned and opened my eyes, to see Wigglytuff and my friends staring at me anxiously. Wigglytuff was hugging the doll tightly, kissing the Eevee. It must really mean a lot to him.

''I feel like I've been through a giant blender.'' I said, before my vision tunneled.

''Stay with me!'' Liliana pounced on my chest, just like I did at the Tomb. ''We are not losing our leader!''

''Yeah, as lousy as you are, you're still the team leader.'' Desmond snickered.

''Are you all right?'' Wigglytuff asked. ''You look like you're completely exhausted.''

Desmond nodded. ''Yeah! Dean did this amazing ice thing and he made like a really big blizzard and-''

''Blizzard?!'' Wigglytuff interrupted sharply.

''Well, yeah.'' Desmond said.

Wigglytuff gazed at me with renewed awe. ''Well anyway, thank you for helping me. I understand that you had to defeat 13 Sandslashes before you got my doll back.''

I glared at Desmond, and he smiled sheepishly. ''It wasn't that hard, Wigglytuff.''

''Master Wigglytuff.'' He corrected. ''And in honor of your bravery, I have decided to promote your team from Bronze to Silver rank!''

''Wow!'' Liliana said. ''Thanks so much!''

''Tsk. You didn't even do anything to contribute!'' Desmond scoffed.

''AND WHO WAS THE SMART GUY THAT TRANSPORTED ME BACK TO THE GUILD?!'' Liliana yelled.

''Dean!'' Desmond pointed to me, and Liliana slapped the Pikachu's face.

''Liar.'' She turned to me, nuzzling my cheeks. ''Rest, Dean. You really wore yourself out there. Now let's go for dinner-''

''MASTER WIGGLYTUFF! MASTER WIGGLYTUFF!'' Chatot screamed, climbing down the ladder frantically. ''MASTER WIGGLYTUFF!''

''Is about to go deaf!'' Wigglytuff yelled. ''What is it!''

''Master!'' Chatot gasped for breath. ''We-We have a visitor!''

''Hey guys!'' A voice said from above, and a bigger, scarier version of Liliana jumped down, landing on his paws perfectly. ''So what's up?''

''JAMIE?!'' Liliana screamed. ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!''

* * *

**That cliffhanger. Well, at least I hope it was a cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoy, sorry it was shorter, I am in Dean condition right now. (Exhausted. I'm sleep deprived of about 6 hours. I NEED SLEEP)**

**See you all next time, and goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

''Good to see you again, Jamie.'' Wigglytuff nodded his head. ''Got what I needed?''

''Sure thing, Wiggles.'' The Luxio smiled.

''Don't call me that.''

He chuckled, and passed Wigglytuff some kind of brown dusty envelope sealed with red wax.

''YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?!'' Liliana yelled, gaping at the duo. ''PLEASE TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER.''

''We do.'' Wigglytuff said absent-mindedly, peering into the contents. ''Interesting...well, I'll be in my office for a while. I don't think you need any introductions, but I suggest you explain to your boyfriend who Jamie is.'' He winked at Liliana, then at me, and went back to his office.

We blinked, and blushed. ''I'm not her girlfriend!'', ''He's not my boyfriend!'' We both said, blushing even more.

''Denial, and unity.'' Jamie commented. ''You two are so together.''

Liliana shot Jamie a look of pure loathing, and I gently nudged her. ''Hey, who's Jamie?''

''Only the best messenger, jack-of-all-trades, and world's most famous tap dancer!'' He said proudly.

''Never heard of you,'' Desmond shrugged, and Jamie tumbled to the floor.

''Well, no one's really interested in tap dancing.'' He shrugged. ''By the way, your boyfriend is really cute.''

''Please. Shut up.'' Liliana pleaded.

''You know I'm a boy?!'' I interrupted. ''Thank you, god. I need this in my life.''

''Of course I know you're a boy, look at your...'' He looked down below my chest, winking. ''When you're near Liliana!''

''Who's Liliana?'' Desmond asked. We all ignored him.

''You are the most disgusting Pokemon I've seen in my life.'' I said. ''And how do you know Shinx's real name?!''

''I know all, I see all.'' He winked. ''And I'm her big brother.''

''Yes...'' Liliana said glumly when I turned to her in shock. ''Don't ask.''

Jamie gave her a little push, and she yelped, jumping back. ''Hehe, still as nervous as always. You know, at first I didn't understand why you ran away, leaving him and us, but now I see him,'' He pointed to me. ''Nice catch, by the way.''

''I'm not his girlfriend!'' Liliana said. ''And I didn't leave for Dean.''

''You ran away from home?!'' I stared at her, gaping. How could she leave her family?! The ones that took care of her for...how old is she?

''Dean, I can explain!'' She was crying. ''Don't hate me, please! I'm so sorry!''

''It's okay,'' I rested my head on her cheeks. ''I know you have a reason behind this. Wanna tell me?''

Liliana opened her mouth, and closed it, sobbing.

''She's never going to tell you. SO,'' Jamie yelled happily. ''I AM!''

''WAIT!'' Liliana yelled, but Jamie was already ranting.

''She left home because she was betrothed to another Pokemon already, but she didn't want to get married, so she left her home.'' Jamie said. ''Oh, and she didn't even bother to wait to explain to the other family. We had _hell _trying to calm them down.''

Liliana was quietly sobbing. ''I-It's true. It's all true...'' She sniffed.

''You're disgusting, and a jerk.'' I glared at Jamie, and he shrugged. I turned to Liliana, wanting to find some wrongs, some _mistakes, _but all my brain could think of is comforting words and acceptance. Why am I acting like this?!

''Liliana, your parents forced you to marry. It wasn't right for them,'' I comforted her, and she sighed.

''But It's true...I really left them alone to face my betrothed...'' She weeped.

''It was the right thing. You would have been forced to marry if you didn't leave early.'' I cooed.

''Dean...Dean.'' She cried into my chest.

''Shut up if you want to live, Jamie.'' I said quickly, seeing him open his mouth.

''Dean...There's something else I want you to know...'' She took in a deep breath, and gazed at me levelly. ''I didn't want to be in your exploration team.''

''WHAT?!'' Desmond yelled.

''I...I wanted to join you guys...so that I could have a reason to back down my parents if they came!'' She blurted out. ''But then I really got to know you guys better and-''

''You were using us.'' I said softly. She clamped her mouth and nodded.

''But then started to know you, Dean, and I'm sorry I used you and-''

I put a paw in front of her mouth. ''I...I need some time alone. I won't be coming for dinner.'' I started walking off into my bed.

''Dean, wait!'' Liliana put a paw on my shoulder, but I shoved it off. ''I'm sorry...but I really want to be left alone now...'' I entered my den and rested on the straw bed.

Liliana...how could she? How could she do this? After all we've been through, she lied to us...used us like her puppets, treated us like her getaway tickets as a valid excuse against her parents. Why...why'd she have to tell me this? I wish she would keep me in the dark forever, never letting me know...It's much better than this. Than knowing that she was...like this.

Screw the diary. I don't feel like writing a stupid page of today. I wish I could just...I dunno, tear the memory of today like some kind of diary page, and throw it in the dustbin. I sighed, and snuggled up on my bed, falling into sleep

* * *

_The scene is different. I'm at some kind of school. My clothes...why are they all tattered and worn? And I'm...I'm a human!_

_A lousy one. I barely have any muscles, my adam's apple is really bulging, I was wearing giant glasses, and I felt my face for a hundred pimples._

_I'm down with being that blue Pokemon forever. This human body sucks. I pick up my bag and walk over to the next class...Physical Education. Great..._

_Everyone ignored me, even the cleaners as I tried to wave to them. I sighed and was about to enter my class when a girl suddenly squealed quietly. I turned and saw the two bullies of the school, Flash and Drive, harassing a girl with a cute ribbon. They were all over her, and she tried to protect herself with a green book._

_''Hey, stop it!'' I pushed them away and stood in front of her, spreading my arms out. ''She's not some kind of sex toy for you!''_

_''Look, the nerd wants to protect his girlfriend!'' Flash mocked, and a few people walking along the corridor snickered. They cracked their knuckles and advanced to me._

_I panicked for a bit, before I remembered my trump card. ''Hey Flash, you forgot to do your science homework, right?'' I said smugly._

_He gulped, and nodded. Our science teacher was not someone to reckon with. You forget a page of homework, and he makes you write a 5 thousand word reflection. So Flash was looking pretty nervous right now. Which I could use..._

_''Let's make a deal. I give you my science homework, and you leave me and this girl alone for a century!'' I extended a hand._

_He studied it, and shook it, crushing my fingers in the process. ''I'll be back to crush you a century later, nerd.''_

_Good thing he's too stupid to know what a century is. I took out my science homework and passed it all to him, and he whooped with joy, rushing into the Physical Education room._

_''You okay?'' I turned to the girl, and saw that she was sobbing quietly._

_''N-No, don't cry!'' I wiped away her tears, and she glanced at me gratefully. My heart skipped a beat; She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And she's here talking to me. I suddenly felt very self conscious and tore at my hair._

_She giggled, and looked at me shyly behind her green book. I took it down gently, revealing a cute heart shaped necklace, and I put her book back in her bag._

_''What's your name?'' I asked. She shook her head and pointed to her name tag. It read something Japanese._

_''Japanese...dog.'' I growled at her, and she shook her head furiously, pleading me with those cute eyes, and that ribbon._

_''Well...I guess not every Japanese is bad.'' I shrugged. ''What's your name?''_

_She shrugged, and I sighed. ''Me, Dean. Guys from just now, Flash and Drive, you?'' I pointed to her chest._

_She looked at my finger curiously, and started to undress._

_''No! Wait!'' I pushed her fingers down before she could take off her shirt. ''Not strip! Name!''_

_She shrugged again. I groaned and pointed to her name tag. She gasped, and looked at me apologetically._

_''Me...May.'' She said shyly, reaching down to pick up her back. I hurriedly snatched it and passed it to her, and she blushed._

_''Dean.'' She poked my chest. ''Thank...Thank.'' She scratched her head uncertainly._

_''You.'' I finished, smiling. She blushed and quickly walked away, passing me a glance before disappearing into a corner._

_I stood there for awhile, smiling goofily. Maybe school wasn't a bad place at all...I wonder if she'll be in the same class as me?_

* * *

I gasped and woke up, shivering. Who's May? It sounds...so familiar! I can't remember for the life of me! Gah!

I punched the straw, and it instantly froze. I looked around, and saw that Liliana and Desmond were gone. Thank goodness for that. But I'll have to see them during assembly...

I walked out of the room and ignored the looks of the Pokemon at my sad face, and stood up in my usual spot. Loudred came, and sang the anthem. I said the lyrics half heartedly, and gazed at Wigglytuff addressing us with a new Pokemon next to him.

''Attention Pokemon!'' Wigglytuff clapped. ''I am pleased to announce a new teacher in our staff! He is called Haiden, our Cubone teacher!''

Everyone who walked on two feet clapped, while the rest bowed. The Cubone stepped up, and gazed at us coldly. He was some kind of orange dinosaur, with a skull helmet and a bone in his hand. He waited for complete silence before he continued.

''Attention!'' He called sharply, and everyone straightened. ''I have read your reports of every year, and understand that there hasn't been a single. Move trainer in this guild. You!'' He pointed his bone to Koby. ''Do a double kick!''

''H-Huh?'' He said nervously. ''I-I don't know how to do that!''

''Tsk. You!'' He pointed to Desmond. ''Do Electro Ball!''

''I'm so sorry, Haiden, I don't know how to do it,'' Desmond mocked.

Haiden raised an eyebrow, and shot his bone like a boomerang at Desmond. It bounced off with an ''Ow!'', and returned to him.

''Next time, address me as Sir.'' He held up his bone menacingly, and pointed to me. ''You there. Use Blizzard.''

''Huh?'' I tilted my head, then remembered the time when I was in that tomb thing, and I made some kind of icy tornado. ''Eh, sure.''

''Don't make me laugh, child!'' Haiden threw back his head. ''You cannot possibly learn the most powerful ice type move to date.''

I don't like his arrogance. I hate him, and I wanted to get a little revenge. I closed my eyes and concentrated, feeling the air around me drop sharply. I pushed the air, and it formed into a massive tornado spawning inside the guild floor, freezing everything in sight. I opened my eyes to see some Pokemon near me fully frozen, and the rest were hiding behind counters and upturned tables. Even Wigglytuff was cowering behind Haiden.

The Cubone stared at me, shocked, and flexed his body, breaking the ice around him. ''Not bad, for a young one.''

Not bad? Not bad?! I froze the inside of the room! I even made Wigglytuff cower!

''Thank you, Haiden.'' I said. ''Sir.''

He looked at me with grudging admiration, and ordered us to run laps around the frozen room. It wasn't really a bother to me, but I saw a few other Pokemon slipping on the ice, even...Liliana.

She deserves this! She betrayed us, treated us like pawns! ...But she's honest and kind, I know that! I can feel it in her...so why does that make me even more uneasy?

''Oh yeah! Where's Jamie?'' I asked Wigglytuff as I ran past him. He shifted uncomfortably. ''He um, left to deliver a message!''

''And why did you hire someone like him?'' I looked at Haiden. He was shouting at the top of his lungs at the Pokemon that lacked, and some were already collapsing from exhaustion. ''He seems like some military commander.''

''He used to be.'' Wigglytuff said. ''But now he's a simple Move instructor.''

Weird...what did he do to lose his job?

''Dean!'' Desmond came up to me, and slapped my back. ''Wait- I need a minute! That...Cubone is gonna be the death of me...anyway, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go do a quest today?''

''Liliana asked you, didn't she?'' I sighed, and Desmond nodded sadly.

''I really need more time to think. You and Liliana go for today. I'll stay here.'' I said. ''No buts.''

He raised a paw, then put it down, and trotted to Liliana sadly.

''I can't believe she'd do this...'' I said to myself. ''I hate her!''

''You don't.'' Wigglytuff chuckled. ''You're just angry you couldn't help her when she needed it the most, and your mind keeps saying you don't like her, that's why it chose another reason for you to hate her.''

''I hate it when you make so much sense.'' I sighed, and Wigglytuff chuckled again. ''Well, it's time for me to go back to my office. Stay around and clear your mind a bit.'' He clapped my back, and went back to his office.

I wanted to grab a bite to eat, when I noticed Chatot walking out of the living quarters nervously. Come to think of it, he didn't show up for assembly earlier! Chatot hurriedly went into the office, carrying some red sack behind him. I ducked behind a table and watched as Haiden also glanced around, before going in. Then, a Luxio(Jamie?!) jumped down from the ladder and walked into the office.

I crawled across the room and opened the door very slightly. Thanks to my ears, wow I love them right now.

''You did it, Chatot?'' Wigglytuff asked.

''Yes,'' Chatot said. ''I removed all the evidence. They won't know you deliberately 'lost' your doll just to test Dean's powers.''

I wanted to squeal, but I held it down. Wigglytuff lied to us?!

''Good.'' Haiden's voice sounded shallow. ''That boy has a talent, I gotta admit. He's so young, and yet he knows Blizzard. Wow!''

''It's not because he's powerful that we chose him.'' Wigglytuff said. ''I believe that Dean is connected to the Moses Phenomenon. Somehow, or someway, he can help us.''

''Is he really, Wiggles?'' Jamie sighed. ''I gotta admit, he really looks like a girl when I first saw him.''

God is so cruel.

''Stop calling me that.'' Wigglytuff snapped. ''We have to be sure he's the one. As cute as he is, I want to be extra sure before I start spilling our secrets.''

''Maybe...the best offense, is a forced breakthrough.'' Haiden said quietly.

''You don't mean...'' Chatot's voice trailed off.

''I do. We kidnap that Shinx, and make Dean rescue her.'' Haiden said smoothly. ''She's not a virgin, anyway.''

I gasped sharply, and everything stopped. The door swung open, revealing Wigglytuff and the others looking at me.

''We can explain...'' Wigglytuff fiddled with his hair.

''She's...she's not a virgin?'' I trembled.

''This is not the time for love!'' Haiden snapped, and I shot daggers at him. ''This is important! We must know for sure if he's the fallen hero!''

That word again. Fallen. Koby mentioned it long ago, but I forgot about it until now.

''You seem pretty shaken up.'' Wigglytuff commented. ''Here, I'll explain. This way please.''

And he shoved me inside the office, the door locking behind me.

* * *

**Well, that was short o.o**

**But this was really my fav chapter, mainly because I thought of everything thoroughly, instead of yoloing with whatever floats in my mind at the time.**

**As always, hope you enjoy, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
